


Angels are not Only for the Dead

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna visits a dead friend and meets a living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels are not Only for the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



  
It all started when Luna went to put flowers on Dobby's grave. She usually did that on the anniversary of his death and on his grave, and usually she'd either meet Harry there or at least find his flowers. This year was one of those years where she only saw the flowers. No surprise, Harry had recently become a father, so she wasn't surprised that he didn't hang around and wait for her to show up as he'd sometimes done in the past.

The surprise was that someone else was there. Luna did notice it, but she didn't let it affect her. So what if someone was watching her? Someone always seemed to be... So she sat down and had a chat with Dobby, told him about recent happenings and the ways the world had changed because of him.

It was only after she got up to look at the flowers that the girl who had watched stepped forward. Luna didn't as much recognise her as know who she had to be. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. She had grown quite a bit since Luna had first seen her, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament – and even since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Grown in many ways. Some of them very nice to look at.

' 'ello, Luna,' Gabrielle said, her smile just that touch of shy that meant that Luna didn't really mind being spoken to. 'Are you all right? Eet is sad, that 'e died.' She pointed to the grave. 'Bill told me. 'e was very brave.' There was a faint sparkle in the girl's eyes and then she added. 'So were you. My seester, she tell me.'

This way of describing her surprised Luna. She had never thought of herself as brave, despite what people would say in speeches and such. That was just words. Publicity. But coming like this she did appreciate the sentiment. She also appreciated people commending Dobby for his bravery. A lot of people seemed to think that it was either an Elf's duty to die for Wizards or that it was good they were rid of the rebellious element and this made Luna a lot more sad than dead friends.

'I'm fine,' she assured Gabrielle. 'Dobby was brave. A lot more than most people. I don't think he minded dying this way. And he'll know, wherever he is.' She looked into the air next to Gabrielle, almost expecting Dobby to show up.

The French girl blinked a few times, slightly confused, but possibly also curious. It was a mixture of feelings Luna was accustomed to having directed at her. It happened all the time and she paid it little heed. Instead she knelt down and rearranged the flowers a bit and patted the head-stone.

'Say hi to Harry for me if you see him,' she asked Dobby before she got up again.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' It was Gabrielle again. Luna was surprised she was still here – it was rare that people did that after that look, especially someone younger than herself. Even when they did the thing with the brave war-hero.

'Yes, please,' she said. Tea did sound nice. It was a bit cold out here.

'Come inside, then,' Gabrielle suggested. 'Fleur and Bill, zey are not 'ome. I will make it for you.'

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes and Luna's stomach fluttered in time with them. Which was another surprise, but one she definitely liked. So she went inside with Gabrielle and spent some time walking around the cottage and remembering while Gabrielle made the tea.

'Eet 'as not changed much, 'as it?' Gabrielle asked, suddenly standing right next to her.

Luna shook her head and squeezed the hand that was suddenly in hers.

'I liked it here,' she said. 'Your sister and Bill were very nice. To me and Mister Ollivander. Have you ever met him? He's such a nice man. I miss him sometimes.'

'I 'ave met 'im, once,' Gabrielle answered. 'I did not know what to say to 'im, 'e was so... 'ow do you say... stiff?'

Luna laughed softly. 'You could say it that way,' she said. 'He is a bit old and very particular about things. And very thorough too. I like the way he concentrates. He can forget everything around him.'

'And you do too?' Gabrielle stated more than asked. Luna knew that Fleur had probably told her a few things, but it was a nice feeling to be understood anyway, to have that sensation of words that didn't need to be said too much. So she nodded instead and let Gabrielle lead her back to the small, cosy sitting room where she'd served the tea. To Luna's delight there were biscuits too.

Gabrielle was a good hostess. She kept up a steady chit-chat that Luna could even find engaging enough to answer or take part in from time to time. And when Luna didn't say anything, Gabrielle didn't seem to mind – she was fine with just telling Luna things. Gabrielle turned out to have passions for things Luna would not have imagined her caring for. Like collecting old chess-pieces and making new sets out of them. Or collages of different kinds of paper and Muggle pictures. Before she quite knew how it had happened, she'd promised Gabrielle to let her see some of the drawings she'd made at home some time and they even discussed going to a Muggle art exhibit.

By the time the tea-pot was empty, Luna realised she'd had a good time with someone else for a few hours. And she didn't really feel like leaving. Thankfully, Gabrielle didn't seem to want her to leave either. She was still talking softly and her voice was very musical. There was also that sparkle in her eyes that made Luna's stomach do a few strange things and it wasn't really something she thought about when she leaned closer and kissed the soft, pink lips where the sweet voice came from.

She tasted a bit like tea and a bit like something unique and flowery and when Luna pulled back the sparkle in Gabrielle eyes had turned to a bright light that was completely irresistible. So Luna kissed her again. This time, Gabrielle kissed back and a moment later she stood up and placed herself gracefully in Luna's lap, right there on the sofa.

It was like holding an angel in her arms. Gabrielle was light and she seemed to shine brightly. Luna wanted nothing more than to drown in her light and taste her sweetness and feel the way it tingled when she touched her.

Gabrielle's skin was smooth and soft and the feeling of it sent shivers down Luna's spine. She was glad she could take her in a bit at a time, because all of Gabrielle at once would be too much for her senses. So she undressed her angel slowly, tasting and feeling and kissing her way around and her angel sang with the softest moans while she did. They were powder-pink in Luna's ears and matched the cushion under Gabrielle's head.

'Look at me. Please?' Gabrielle's moan turned to a soft murmur and Luna did as she asked and took in the whole spectacle in front of her. It almost took her breath away. Gabrielle was so beautiful, all soft curves and slender limbs and golden curls in all the right places. Luna smiled.

'You look like an angel,' she said and Gabrielle smiled back, even more angelic.

'Per'aps I shall fly away, then,' she said.

'No. No, I would be very sorry if you did,' Luna said. 'Do I need to stop you from flying away?'

'Yes. I think zat is best,' Gabrielle said, looking almost-serious. 'I do not want to go, but you make me feel so good, I am afraid I might just... fly.'

Luna smiled happily. How it could be that Gabrielle would ask something like this she didn't know but it didn't exactly matter either. It made her happy. She fished Gabrielle's sheer panty-hose up from the floor where she had dropped it before when she'd been feeling her legs and brought them up and ran the soft fabric over Gabrielle's stomach. The girl shivered lightly, tense and happy, and Luna enjoyed the sight of texture on her skin as goosebumps rose.

She tied Gabrielle's hands together and gently put them over her head and secured them to the armrest of the sofa.

'Are you staying now?' she asked and Gabrielle tested the bonds. They were soft and silky and very secure.

'Yes... I think so,' she said sweetly and fluttered her lashes again and Luna's stomach joined them. Her angel was playing with her and it struck Luna as a bit impolite to do so.

Luna rolled Gabrielle a bit to the side with a firm hand on her hip and smacked her bottom. Gabrielle gasped and let out a moan so lovely that Luna shuddered. And smacked her again because how could she not if that was her reward?

Gabrielle made that sound again and soon Luna was covering her bottom with smacks and gentle, red prints, more on the pink side than really red. It made Gabrielle's lovely, round bottom look even rounder and prettier and Luna stopped for a moment to kiss one of the pink globes. It was flushed and warm and she rubbed her cheek against it and brushed her long hair over it and her angel moaned louder and wiggled to be touched more. Luna spanked her again and this time Gabrielle tried to squirm away and press into the sofa. Her legs were spread now and she was trying to rub against the fabric beneath her. Luna had never seen anything quite that lovely.

'I will not fly!' Gabrielle moaned when Luna didn't stop the rain of smacks. 'Please... I promise. I shall be good!'

Luna stopped and looked at her. It was an unexpected outburst, but she liked to hear words like those, especially spoken in Gabrielle's soft, melodic voice. It sounded more red and hot than pink now, but that was hardly a surprise.

'Will you lie still if I turn you around?' she asked and Gabrielle nodded enough to make her golden hair fly.

Luna decided to take her nod for it and turned her onto her back again. Gabrielle gasped when her bottom touched the velvet and she pushed her hips up, undoubtedly to give Luna a good look. Which she appreciated enough to lean up and lick Gabrielle's nipple. Her angel cried out and thrust her hips up again. It wasn't exactly laying still, but Luna decided that it didn't matter. Her angel was flying, yes, but it was on clouds Luna made so it was fine.

She shifted on the sofa and slid her arms under Gabrielle's legs. Gabrielle tasted salty and every lick of Luna's tongue made her squirm and moan. The tip of Luna's tongue danced over Gabrielle and her fingers found their way into her warm, wet cunt.

Gabrielle cried out and pressed up against Luna, who could feel the way she clenched around her fingers and shuddered and came. Luna nuzzled her hip and eased her down on the sofa again and reached up to stroke her cheek.

'Eet was good...' Gabrielle murmured, pressing her cheek against Luna's hand. 'Zat you made sure I could not fly away. I almost did. Right to the moon.'

'Of course,' Luna said. 'You are an angel. That's what angels do.'

'You should make sure I stay here, then,' Gabrielle suggested.

'Yes. I really should. Keep you with me always.'

'I would like zat. Very much.'

Luna considered it a deal. She had arrived with flowers and would be leaving with an angel.

  
THE END  



End file.
